


To Face the Past

by TheFireWithin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: So I Ran With It, and he kinda hates the master for it, but there's nothing he can do, except kick him out, in front of the doctor, into a female, one the doctor recognizes, the master regenerates, this idea just threw up in my brain, which he doesn't really want to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireWithin/pseuds/TheFireWithin
Summary: The Master once again regenerates into a female.  But this time, she borrows a face from the past--the Doctor's past.





	To Face the Past

 

The Doctor helped the Master limp inside the TARDIS, muttering reassurances along the way.  “Just hold on, we’re almost there.. You’ll be fine…”

With a gasp, the Master shoved the Doctor away, mere seconds before the regeneration process began, their entire body bathed in a golden light.  Moments later, she gasped again, inspecting her new body with a smile.  “Well, everything seems to be in order..”

The Doctor watched her, horrified.  “Stop that.  Change back.  _Now.”_

“What’s wrong?”  The Master asked innocently.  “I just regenerated.  It happens, you know.”

“No, don’t.”  He shook his head, breathing quickening.  “Don’t _do_ that.  You _don’t_ DO that!”

The Master grinned teasingly.  “What?  What did I do?”  she asked, tilting her head.

“You know very well what you did.”

The Master took a step closer to him, smiling prettily.  “Is it the face?  I chose it especially for you, you know.  I know you like it, don’t you?”

The Doctor took a small step back, face dark.  “This is a new low, even for you.”

“You do like this face, don’t you?  I certainly hope so, considering you married it.”

“You had _no right_ \--!”

“I had every right!  I needed a face, and I picked one.  Not like she’s using it anyway, she’s dead.”  She put on a small frown, pretending to think.  “Now, was that from the War, or something else you did?”

The Doctor backed away from her, shaking his head.  “You… how dare you…”

The Master followed him, chuckling.  “Now, tell me—memories are a bit fuzzy, I’m afraid—which face of hers is this?  The one you married?  The one you raised your child with?”  She reached out a hand, gently stroking his cheek.  “The one you fell in love with?”

The Doctor took a sharp breath, pulling away.  “Get out.  Now.”

“Get out?  You invited me, remember?”

“Consider yourself uninvited.  Leave.”

“Now, see, I _would_ , but…” she frowned, shaking her head.  “That took more out of me than expected.  I think I may take a quick nap—getting as bad as you, hones—“  With that, she collapsed, eyes rolling to the back of her head.

The Doctor caught her before she hit the ground, holding her close.  He gently brushed the hair from her face, breath catching in his throat.  Without the evil glint in her eye, he couldn’t find a single difference between her and the woman he once loved.  He took a deep breath, carefully picking her up, and setting her down in a chair.  He had no idea what he was going to do next, but he couldn’t bear to just toss her out—not yet, anyways.


End file.
